


Her Happy Story

by vinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinski/pseuds/vinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you for the over whelming response to this. Due to All the people asking I have now decided to expand this one shot.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs of the new foundry, heading straight toward Oliver.

"Oliver can I talk to you for a moment?"

Oliver looked up and saw Felicity looking tense and nervous.

"Felicity are you OK? You don't look well."

"Yes Oliver I'm fine...No actually I'm not fine! Everything is messed up. This was only supposed to be a short thing, but now it has the potential to be big, you know the big one and I have no idea what to do. Did I mention the big one, cause that cannot be understated. What do I do? Tell me what do I do?"

"Felicity! Take a deep breath and calm down. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"Its Daniel. He's kinda asked me to move to Seattle with him.

* * *

 

A few weeks after Slade's army had wreaked havoc around Sterling City, Felicity had been contacted with a job offer. Daniel Ward had been hired by QC to re-build their network main-frame. He in turn had hired Felicity as a consultant to help him out, once he learned that she used to be the best and had built the last one. They were instantly attracted to each other and started dating after a few weeks. Daniel was kind, considerate and above all did not question the fact the Felicity was still close to her old boss. Nor did he believe the rumours of how Felicity had "earned "her promotion as Oliver's EA.

Now 8 months later, Daniel was moving back to Seattle and has asked Felicity to move with him. He had even gone as far as arranging a job for Felicity in a former software company he used to work for.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked sliding into her chair.

Oliver leaned on her desk and took a deep breath. "What do you want to do Felicity?"

She groaned and put her head into her hands. "I have no idea what to do. Part of me wants to go and run off with Dan. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a really long time. Plus we have so many similar interests that we never run out of things to say to one another. But then there is this other part of me that will hate to leave what we are doing here. We all have invested so much off ourselves into this that I cannot just up and leave. I truly believe that we are making a difference to this city. Oh! I'm just so confused."

Oliver took Felicity's hand in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Felicity tell me does he make you happy?"

"Yes," she instantly answered nodding her head. "So unbelievably so."

"Then what are you doing wasting your time here? Get up and tell him that you are going with him."

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Felicity what is the point of doing all this if you can't give yourself a bit of happiness. Dig has finally found some and by the looks of things so have you. With everything that has happened in the last year, with my mother and with Thea, I have learnt, that if something comes into your life that make you happy you grab hold of it with both hands and never let go. Daniel is that for you. Don't let him go because of the hood. I won't be able to forgive myself if you did that and more importantly you won't be able to forgive yourself. Believe me that type of guilt is not easy to live with."

"So you're telling me to leave all this and run off with Daniel?"

"No I'm telling you to do what will make you happy."

With that he walked bake to sharpen his arrows, whilst Felicity contemplated what he had just said.

* * *

Two weeks later Daniel stood outside Felicity's townhouse with a cab. He looked down at Felicity.

"So I guess this is it then" he said trying to judge what she was thinking.

"Yep." That was the only thing she could say, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Daniel pulled her into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled into his chest. "I just didn't think this would be so difficult."

"I know. You don't have anything to apologise for."

Felicity pulled out of his embrace and grabbed her suitcase. Daniel took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"Come on Digg and Lyla said they'll be at the airport to say goodbye to us. You don't want to keep your friends waiting now do you?"

Felicity just shook her head and gave a short smirk. "Let's just go and live the rest of our lives."

* * *

Later that evening Digg walked into the foundry and saw Oliver punching the training dummy.

"She was asking after you."

Oliver just grunted and continued punching the dummy.

"You know you could have stopped her from leaving. All you had to do was tell her how you really feel about her."

"No I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't give her what she deserves!"

"And what is that Oliver?"

"A happy story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the over whelming response to this. Due to All the people asking I have now decided to expand this one shot.

Roy landed on the floor of the foundry with a loud thud.

"Hey watch it man. You trying to kill me or something?" he shouted at Oliver.

Oliver just grunted and walked over towards the training dummy. Digg helped Roy of the floor and nodded to him to get cleaned up. When Roy left Digg walked over to Oliver.

"You know you have no one else, but yourself to blame."

Oliver just continued to punch the dummy.

"Look I know it hurts, but you cannot move on from the pain by punching everything in sight."

"I know, "Oliver sighed. "But you tell me how am I supposed to move on and forget about her? She was the only light I had in my life and now I've lost her as well."

Digg had no idea about what to say to Oliver. The answer came from an unlikely source.

"You haven't lost her!"

Both Oliver and Digg turned around and saw Roy glaring at Oliver.

"You haven't lost her, she still cares about you."

"ROY" shouted Oliver. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"I know, but you are forgetting that I'm the only one here who understands what you're going through. You lost Felicity and I've lost Thea."

A pang of guilt ran across Oliver, remembering that it was his fault that Thea had left Roy.

"Roy I'm sorry..."

"No shut up Oliver! You are going to listen to what I have to say today. Thea left me because I couldn't be honest with her and now she wants nothing to do with me. You lost Felicity, because you were too much of a coward to tell her how you feel about her. What, did you actually expect her to wait for you to finally remove your head from your ass and see her true worth? She even came up to you when Daniel asked her to leave with him, hoping that you would give her a reason to stay, but no, the great and powerful Oliver Queen even had to sacrifice his feeling for her. Do you know how much it hurt her every time you did something like that? It made her feel that she was not worthy of you."

With that Roy just grabbed his red hoodie and stormed out of the foundry. Oliver just stood wide eyed at what Roy had just reviled. He could not believe that his stupid sacrificial actions had hurt his beloved Felicity.

Digg finally stepped up to Oliver.

"The Kid is right Oliver. You have been a huge asshole to her. But there is still time for you and her. All you need to do is go to her and tell be truthful for once in your life. And maybe let her make a decision about the two of you, cause let's face it, you ain't been doing such a bang up job."

* * *

 

Oliver spent the next few days thinking very hardly about what Roy and Digg had said to him. Was it possible for him to get his Felicity back? However all thoughts of getting Felicity back were pushed to the back of his mind, when Malcolm Merlyn began his revenge on Oliver, buy using Thea against him. It was a long and lengthy battle which they eventually won, but the cost was a high cost that Oliver had to pay. In an attempt to distract Oliver, Merlyn had kidnapped Digg's son and used him to try and get Digg to betray Oliver. Roy, Digg and Oliver battled hard to get him back and only won, when Thea finally realised that Merlyn was truly evil and was only using her.

Merlyn was taken away by A.R.G.U.S to pay for all his crimes and Thea had used all of Merlyn's money to takeover Queen Consolidation and had it back over to Oliver. But the main loss was Diggle, who had quit the team saying that he could no longer fight alongside Oliver. He could no longer allow his son to be used like that again. Oliver accepted his reasons and promoted him to head of QC security as a thank you.

* * *

 

It had been four months since the Oliver has seriously thought about Felicity. Oliver was in his office, when Thea walked in.

"Hiya Ollie"

"Hey Speedy, what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping that you were free for lunch"

"Give me a few minutes then I can join you."

Thea smiled and looked around his office.

"You know Ollie there's something not right about this place. Something's missing."

Oliver looked up and his heart fell into his stomach. He realised what was missing.

"Sorry Speedy, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on lunch. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Ollie where are you off too in such a rush?"

"Seattle."

* * *

 

Oliver climbed on to a rooftop opposite Felicity's apartment. He had just landed over an hour ago. Whilst he still had no idea what he was gonna say her, he just needed a glimpse of her. He looked into her window and saw her on the couch reading something on her tablet. He was awestruck by how beautiful she looked in just a pair of sweats and a man's shirt. He looked closely and realised it was his shirt she was wearing. The one he had given to her when she was shot by the Clock King.

Oliver's concentration was suddenly broken when he saw Daniel come and sit next to her on the couch. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Oliver heart stopped beating. In it he saw a diamond engagement ring. He saw Felicity let out a scream and launched herself at Daniel and pulling him into a hug.

Oliver suddenly turned around no longer able to look at the scene in front of him. Felicity had made her decision. She had forgotten all about Oliver and moved on to a bright future with Daniel. Oliver slipped back into the shadows, vowing never to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Years later:**

 

Felicity stepped out of the airport and looked around for a taxi. She was back to where it had all started, Sterling City. Felicity’s company had sent her back to Sterling for a year, to help out with the problems the company was facing. She hailed a taxi and gave the address to her new apartment. She was slightly upset that her old town house was no longer available for rent.

 

The taxi dropped her off and she stepped into her new place. She sunk down onto the couch and let out a deep breath. It was weird being back after so many years. She didn’t know how to feel about the old team. She had tried to keep in contact with them, when she first moved to Seattle, but she missed them so much, that she stopped contacting them to make it easier on her. Days turned into weeks, which then turned into months. When she wanted to talk to them, she then felt weird about the amount of time that had passed since their last conversations and it stopped Felicity from contacting them again. She eventually stopped listening or reading about the Arrow and QC. She effectively had cut it all out of her life. But now she was back and she wondered how the team would react to her.

 

She slipped out of her shoes and turned on her TV and turned it on to a news channel.

 

“And finally Greg Osborne, a CIA operative, has been unmasked as this City’s leading drug trafficker. Mr Osborne has been bought down by Stirling City’s masked hero the Arrow. Once again the people of this city have this unknown hero to thank for keeping the streets safe.”

 

Felicity quickly turned off the TV. She had only just come back and the Arrow was already back to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since Felicity had been back and she had so far managed to keep away from the Arrow team. She was settling into her new job and had made good friend with Martina Jackson, a fellow employee. They were out to lunch one day, at a local salad bar, when Marti (what Martina liked to be called) suddenly looked up wide eyed.

 

“What is it Marti?” Felicity asked.

 

“OH MY GOD!!!”Marti gasped. “Oliver Queen has just walked into here.”

 

Felicity quickly spun around and yep there he was, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and white button shirt, with no tie. Felicity saw him scanning the room, until he saw who he was looking for and walked over to a table on the other side of the restaurant. Felicity looked towards the table and saw Laurel already seated, with what looked like a two year old baby. Felicity felt her heart drop to her stomach.

 

“Who’s t-that?” she managed to stammer out.

 

“Oh her,” Marti replied. “She’s Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen’s girlfriend and that their daughter.”

 

“They have a daughter! When did that happen?”

 

“A couple of years ago. They haven’t exactly come out and told everyone, but come on they are practically living together and the baby calls him daddy.”

 

Felicity’s felt her stomach rolling.  “I’m sorry Marti. I don’t feel so good. Could you tell the boss that I had to go home.”

 

“Felicity is everything alright?”

 

“Yes” she said standing up. “It’s probably one of those 24 hour things. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

Felicity practically ran to her car and quickly drove to her apartment. She crashed through her front door and slammed it shut. She could no longer hold the tears back. She slid down onto her couch and let the tears flow freely. Felicity’s relationship with Daniel had petered out after only a month in Seattle. She explained to Daniel that whilst she did like him a lot, she still had unresolved feelings about Oliver. Daniel had been frosty with her at first, but soon they became good friends and stayed like that.

 

Felicity knew deep down she loved Oliver, but also knew he would never feel that same way about her. She always believed that he truly thought that he could not be the Arrow and have a future with any one he cared about. But today was a slap in the face for her. He was still the Arrow, but had managed to carve out a life with Laurel. Seeing him today made her realise how much she actually loved him and it hurt to know that she no longer had any place in his life. 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later Felicity’s boss, Simon Weston, had summoned her to his office.

 

“Felicity can you give me your word that what I’m going to tell you will not leave this office?”

 

“Of course Simon. What’s going on?”

 

“I’ve heard from HQ that they are thinking about shutting this office down.”

 

“What! They can’t be serious.”

 

“Well they are. They only thing stopping them is that Queen Consolidation is looking for a company to help develop its new software. We have to get that contract with them or we will be finished.”

 

“OK,” said Felicity, not liking where this conversation was going. “What would you like me to do?”

 

“You used to work for QC and I was hoping that you could talk to some old contacts you have in there.”

 

Felicity was speechless. Here she was trying to avoid anything to do with Oliver Queen and now her boss was expecting her to go and see him.

 

“Look Felicity,” Simon continued, “I’m not comfortable with asking you to do this, but these are desperate times. 153 people will lose their jobs.”

 

As much as Felicity hated it, she would not stand by and allow so many people to be out of work, when she could help them.

 

“Ok Simon,” she replied. “I will contact my old supervisor and see if I can arrange a meeting with him.”

 

“Oh there is no need to do that. Tonight is the annual Queen’s charity gala. I’ve been invited and you’re my plus one.”

* * *

 

 

Felicity looked around the ballroom for Oliver. How was she supposed to just go up to him and ask him to help her company out, whilst trying to avoid him? She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the person coming and standing next to her. She almost dropped her glass of champagne when she heard her name called out.

 

“Felicity Smoak! It’s been a long time.”

 

Felicity looked around and saw Laurel sanding there looking immaculate as ever.

 

“Laurel it has been a long time. How have you been? Heard that you have a child now.”

 

“Yes she’s going to be 2 next week. So how is married life treating you?”

 

Felicity was shocked at her comment.

 

“Married? Why do you think that I’m married?”

 

“Ummm....Ollie told us about seeing Daniel proposing to you....”

 

“No, no, nope. Never happened. Daniel and I had split up then. He was showing me the ring he had got for his girlfriend...well his girlfriend at the time, now she’s his wife. But no not me. Wait this all happened in my apartment, when did Oliver see this?”

 

“Ollie had gone down to Seattle to see you. He saw, what he thought was Daniel proposing, through you window. Wait did you split up with Daniel, because of your feeling toward Ollie?”

 

“That obvious is it? Oh my god! Believe me Laurel, I’m not here to get Oliver or anything like that. I know you two are together and I promise I have no intentions to steal him away from you. Not that I ever could! I mean that I’m me and your well you; you know gorgeous Laurel....OK going to stop talking in 3...2...1”

 

Laurel took in a deep breath. “Felicity, Oliver and I are not together. I know the rumours are that he is the father of my child, but the truth is that the real farther split the minute he found out I was pregnant. Oliver has been a very good friend to me over the last couple of years, but that is all there is. I will never be more than that for him.”

 

“Oh. But...”

 

“The truth is,” Laurel continued, “that no one could replace you in his heart. He has been waiting for you all these years. Felicity you are his happy storey. Go to him now and make him yours.”

 

Felicity pulled Laurel in for a hug.

 

“Thank you Laurel, thank you so much.”

 

Felicity pulled out of the hug and started scanning the room.

 

“He’s not here,” laurel said, with a smirk on her lips. “Oliver no longer attends these sorts of functions.”

 

“Where is he?” Felicity pleaded. “Please tell me Laurel. I have to see him now.”

 

“He’s in the lair. Which has moved back to the club.”

 

Felicity didn’t even say goodbye. She turned and started walk towards the door. She was almost out of the ballroom, when someone grabbed her arm.

 

“Felicity, where do you think you’re going?”

 

Felicity looked up and saw it was Simon.

 

“You can’t just leave like this,” he continued. “You promised me that you would help save the company.”

 

“Simon I can’t talk right now. Just let me go.”

 

A huge hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed Simon by the shoulder. Felicity looked up and saw Digg about to manhandle Simon.

 

“Digg no,” Felicity quickly said. “It’s just a simply misunderstanding.”

 

Digg looked over at Felicity. “He was trying to hurt you Felicity. You know how I feel about that!”

 

“Argghh I don’t have time for this. Simon I have to leave now and see someone. John this is my boss. DO NOT harm a head on his hair or I will put you on the no fly list!!”

 

Digg Quickly let go of Simon. “Hey girl you going over to see Oliver?”

 

“Yes, if people don’t keep getting in the way!”

 

“Wait!” Simon said, with a confused look on his face. “You know Oliver Queen?”

 

Felicity let out a small growl and huffed away down the corridor. Simon turned to Digg.

 

“Does she know Oliver Queen?”

 

“You don’t know half of it,” chuckled Digg.

* * *

 

 

“Keep the change” Felicity shouted, as she threw a handful of notes at the cab driver and ran toward the side entrance to Verdant. She quickly entered the combination onto the keypad and walked into the lair.

 

She was at the top of the stairs when she saw him sitting at the computers. She started to slowly walk down the stairs. She was only half way down, when she saw him freeze.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, slowly standing up and turning around.

 

Felicity only had to look into his eyes, before she found herself running towards him. She quickly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It took Oliver a few seconds to respond to the kiss, before his hands automatically wrapped around Felicity’s waist. They both continued like this until the need for oxygen made them break the kiss.

 

“Felicity...,” Oliver gasped, “what...about...Daniel?”

 

“We only lasted a month after I moved. He wasn’t you,” Felicity replied looking into his eyes.

 

“But...”

 

“Later. I promise I will explain later,” Felicity interrupted, pulling Oliver down for another kiss.


End file.
